


Howdy

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, RPF, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a sheriff in a rough western town with a crush on a hot bar/brothel owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was floating around my head since Ben was on Dr. Who. I thought he'd make Claudia pretty hot for him being all lawful and stuff. Minus the mustache of course. But here is a little AU, well 9k words, about that time that Ben and Claudia lived and loved in a little town out west where the law is sometimes just a suggestion.

The sound of a brawl wasn't anything new to Ben. He'd been the sheriff of this little, out of the way town in the middle of nowhere for longer than he cared to count. Fights broke out daily. Men tussling over women, beer, land, livestock, card hands, who bumped who… The list was endless. More often than not the proprietor of the establishment the brawl started in was capable and he just got there to press charges, or not.

However, this time the sound of gun fire caught his attention. "Well, damn…" He picked up a jog and headed over to the tap room. 

The tap room he knew was a front for the brothel. 

The brothel of one Madam Claudia. 

Miss Claudia Black to be precise. An immigrant with a fiery personality, drop dead gorgeous figure and accent that could hypnotize a deaf man to do her bidding.

He could hear her voice, now, trying to be tough, straighten things out on her own. There was a higher pitch that lingered and pushed him on harder to the Whistling Kitten. 

The scene was a mess when he busted through the swinging door entrance. Blood, sweat, spit flying everywhere. At least five men were involved and he was glad to see that the one with the gun was Ms. Black. Holding it high in the air trying to pull all the attention on her.

Ben advances on her and brings her weapon to her side, gently squeezing her wrist before bellowing over the fight. "Y'all better knock it off!" When that doesn't work he picks up a chair, turns to Claudia with an apologetic shrug and then uses it to knock three of the five in the head. "Now, I believe I said to knock it off!"

A gradual hush falls over the saloon and two of the men tending bar come over to help Ben toss the offenders into the street.. Claudia follows when everyone is out, stands next to Ben and looks over the group that just disturbed her business. 

"I'd like all the damages paid for." She speaks to Ben, while eyeing the rabble-rousers. "I'll get you a list, Sheriff."

The deputies show up and take down the information of the men. "Want to press any charges?" He knows the answer. Claudia never presses charges unless one of her girls is hurt. She sways towards him, corseted breasts offering a pleasant eyeful. 

She shakes her head. "Not at this time." She leans over and kisses Ben on the cheek. "Thanks for your assistance Sheriff Browder." 

A pink flush tickles his cheeks and he can't believe he's blushing. It's been years, the two of them tiptoeing around a relationship, fling, night of hot sex, anything… But still only kind words, friendly gestures and heated glances. He should probably do something about that but there's just… She's goddamn gorgeous and all his suave moves seem to evaporate in her presence. "Any time." He tips his hat and walks down the steps, heading back to his rounds. He turns at the base of the saloon and bows a bit. "Ma'am." 

She waves and his heart flutters. 

Dammit all to hell, that woman.

***

It takes a few hours to set the place back to rights and Claudia still isn't satisfied with the looks. "We're down chairs now and one table." She props her hands on her hips and surveys it again hoping things will improve on another look. They don't. "Was any of that repairable, Freddie?"

"Not from the looks of it, Miss. I could haul it over to the shop and they could check." 

Freddie has been like her second hand for years now, she trusts his judgment. He's rubbing his hand through his hair waiting for her decision. "No need. It's late, but tomorrow go order us a new table and some chairs. Better get a few extras this time." 

It is getting late, almost time to open up her other business for the night. It's not exactly illegal in their small town to operate a brothel, more of frowned upon. She was very careful when she opened it two years ago. The bar had always been a front, a way to create a customer base. What more do drunken pigs want than a quick way to get off? 

In her time here she's found there isn't much else. Although she's never been able to get the Sheriff to partake in her wares. Not hers specifically or the use of any of her girls - on the house. He's the good sort of gentleman that was all but lost to the wild of the west. It was refreshingly frustrating.

She'd taken a few men, but none that came into her place of business and it had been some time since her last steady companion, James, had been sent on his way. He'd wanted more than she was willing to give. Something was just not right and she cut her strings and moved away. Now she felt ready to start again. Her business was settled, thriving really, she felt centered again and she was horny. 

Her own fingers could only bring so much relief. She wanted a hard cock to play with, to use and worship and fuck. A man to keep her warm on the cold nights, one to open doors and bring her drinks. A man to care for her some times. She wanted to be taken care of again. She wanted someone in her life.

She wanted Sheriff Ben Browder.

Hell if she knew how she was going to get him though.

*** 

Old Freddie was struggling when Ben stepped out of his office. He'd heard a line of cuss words and decided to investigate. In his work it seemed to pay to be proactive in these situations. Come to discover that he was trying to wrestle a new table and a few chairs into the Whistling Kitten on his own. 

Never one to watch another person struggle he trotted over to him. "Can I lend a hand, Freddie?"

"Wouldn't mind if you did. Miss Claudia needs these right quick." He passes the table rolling over to the sheriff and then runs the chairs in. "I need to run back for the rest of the chairs, if you think you can handle getting that table in."

Ben waves him off. "I'll manage." He takes a moment to roll up his sleeves just as the woman in question comes out into view. She props herself against the doorway and gives him a smile that makes him feel things he knows he shouldn't.

"Sweet of you, Sheriff, to help Freddie out." 

Ben just shakes his head and starts rolling the table. "He looked like he could use it. I'm not doing anything else at the moment."

"I'll have to make sure to compensate you for your time and trouble…" She drawls out. Her accent thick with something he can't really place, but it's definitely angling somewhere towards less clothing.

"No need, Claud." 

The table rolls awkwardly and she just watches him. He doesn't mind. Every time he looks up she's got a grin on her face, it's more than a reward to see her. 

"How's business been?"

"Same. Just a few drunks, some crazy horse thieves I'm holding until the feds get here and old McGregor until his daughter deems to pick him up." He hefts the table up the short set of stairs, onto the porch. 

"McGregor should learn not to piss off his girl."

"Selling her off to marriage once too many…"

Claudia laughs. "My father tried that but once."

"Ah?" Ben would love to hear more of that. 

Her head's shaking though and disappointment floods over him. "If I told you now, what would I use to get you back here?"

"The usual? Shootings, brawls, thieves, and all the other criminal sorts you seem to possess a magnet for."

This time her laugh is sharp and genuinely amused. It does things to him and he's glad for the table between them. She turns and walks into the saloon, pulling open the door for him. 

"Roll that in here and I'll show you where to put it."

He'd like her to show him where to put other things as well. Instead of mentioning it he just rotates the table until it's right where she wants it. 

"Need anything else?" He inquires as he tips the table on end and moves it to her liking. 

She's grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bar. "That was hard work, let the lady get you a drink."

He taps his badge with his free hand. "I'm on duty."

"You're always on duty. One glass isn't gonna do much. Not with all those muscles ready to work it out of your system."

She pushes him onto a bar stool just as Freddie appears with the last of the chairs. "I better help-"

"No, sir!" Freddie waves him off before he can even rise to attempt it. "You just take that drink from Miss Black. The chairs won't be causing me no trouble at all."

Ben watches him work, just to be sure he was fibbing him. He keeps his eye on him trying to avoid contact with one brothel owner, but he's out of luck as her fingers wrap around his chin and pull his attention, literally, back to her. 

"Now tell me, did your father ever try to sell you off to marriage?" She's bent over the bar, pale breasts looking as if they want to fall out onto the polished wooden surface. She's small so Ben guesses that the corset makes her bosom appear much larger than actual size but they look delectable and he'd love to see them exposed. His fingers twitch as he suppresses the urge to reach out and let the back of his finger stroke over the cream skin. 

He has to clear his throat and force his gaze upwards. She's biting her lower lip grinning for all she's worth, knowing exactly what he was looking at. "Wasn't lucky enough to have any girls interested. Maybe for the right sort of coin but my family didn't have much and then they all went and died in that cholera outbreak when I was but seventeen. So not much opportunity to try."

She gets legitimately upset at the thought of him losing everyone so young. "How'd you manage to escape?"

"I was a few hundred miles away helping my uncle move his herds. I just kinda drifted after that happened before settling here."

She reaches out and brushes his hair from his forehead. "Then you learned everything you know from Ray Meademan and took over when he retired."

"Something like that." He nods. "Pretty much exactly like that."

Claudia sneakily freshens his drink. "It's not so bad though, is it?" She'd give anything for a little less crazy in her life. 

"Naw, not bad once you get over the whole dead family." He gives her a lopsided grin. "I supposed things could have been much worse."

"I think we're both pretty lucky to end up here."

He just nods and sips on his ale, careful to keep it away from her crafty pitcher. Claud taps the bar with her palm before heading over to check on the new table and chairs. "I reckon these will do."

Ben just nods again. He's not great at small talk, or big talk for that matter. He does enjoy watching her, though. She tests the chairs, sees what the customer will see, checks the table for nooks that could conceal cards, guns or knives. 

She catches him watching her and she heads back over. "Last time old Smith decided it would be a good idea to set up my new table with places to keep things. In fact, he set himself up with a few winning hands of texas hold 'em."

"You never called it in…" He wants to help her, she doesn't seem to understand that these cheats and criminals should go through him. "I would have given him reason not to try that again."

Claudia tasks herself with giving the bar a good wipe down while she talks. "Bad for business." He starts to protest. "Don't worry about me. I've got security measures of my own. Plus none of these single, or sometimes single, men want to get booted out of here forever. They straighten up when they find out the consequences."

"Which are?" He isn't a fan of vigil anti justice but is willing to give her the benefit of the doubt right now. 

"I take away the option for an orgasm, of course." She pauses for a moment and catches the tip of her tongue between her teeth, smiling back his way. "At least the option for a companion assisted one. What they do at home isn't any of my business. What they do here is all of my business."

Ben doesn't know how to respond. He's been rendered speechless a couple times by her and he can tell that she enjoys the challenge. "That's…"

"Effective." She settles next to him at the front of the bar. "You should come try it out sometime…"

"Oh- Uh…" He's bright red, the heat on his cheeks burns with his embarrassment. "I don't think that's- Uh well, thanks, but-" Shit. He has no clue what to say. Claudia just leans in closer and her arm, pale skin leading into soft lace and smooth silk. Ben swallows hard and stutters some more excuses.

She takes a chance and lets her finger trail up the edge of his thigh. "I better get back to it. If I can't tempt you to enjoy yourself I must need the practice." She winks at him and gets back up. "Just set the glass behind the bar when you're done. I'll get it later." 

She's gone then. Ben sighs in relief. His cock is pushing at the fastening of his pants and god, if he doesn't want that woman. It takes a few minutes for him to be able to get up. He's glad for the ale for an excuse if anyone comes in and wonders why he's just sitting alone in the Kitten.

It's still a few hours until it opens, but the brothel is busy all day and all night. The girls all live there and Claudia always complains that a man never knows when he will need some relief so she has to operate twenty four hours. Of course the girls take shifts and there are much fewer on the daylight hours. 

Ben gets up and heads out when he sees Claudia's fan on the end of the bar. It's red with gold leaf and he knows it's one of her expensive ones. There is a second where he contemplates just sticking it behind the bar but he doesn't want it to get stolen or wrecked when people start to file in. The liquor is behind lock and key, but this fan must have cost her a pretty penny. Probably shipped in from one of those oriental places. 

He just stands there staring at the entrance to the brothel. A place he tries to avoid. A place he wants so badly to visit but can't let himself take advantage of her. Despite her multiple offers it just doesn't seem gentlemanly. And he has a deep rooted desire to treat Claudia like a lady. 

"Oh, hell." He mutters to himself before pressing on, through the door, head down. "Claud?" He calls for her as the door swings closed behind him. "You here?"

Big Thomas comes around the corner. "She's up in her rooms. Need something?"

"I just found this out there." He waves the fan so Tommy can see it. "Didn't want it to walk off, if you know what I mean." Which of course he did, it's one of the reasons he was here to make sure things with value don't develop legs. As well as making sure no one mistreats the women. 

"Alright. You know where her door is?" Thomas points up the stairs.

Ben takes a deep breath. "Yeah… Can't I just leave it with you?"

"Nope." Big Tom knows how much Claudia wants this man. He's watched her dance around him forever and there is no way he's going to take the fan when this will get him up to her room. "Can't leave my post down here." He nods at the stairwell. "Third floor. last door down the hall."

It's not a long walk, but Ben keeps stopping and looking back. Leaning against the wall of the stairway, thinking about turning around. Handing the fan to one of the girls. If he didn't know how much she loved this fan he would. But something in him drives him to her room-however slowly. 

When he gets to her door he raises his hand to knock but there's a noise. Muffled behind the thick wood and it stabs at his heart. Is she with someone else? 

Not that she doesn't have every right to be, but he takes a breath in and holds it, pressing his ear to the smooth surface of the door. He closes his eyes, wanting to block anything that's not happening inside that room out of his senses. There's soft sounds, possibly moans? He tries not to overreact. Then he hears the sound of a squealing chair as it skids along the floor. Voices are getting louder and Ben knocks then. 

"Claudia, I brought your fan up." He swears he hears her call to him, but again, it's muffled. "Claud? Should I leave it out here?"

"No!" There's panic in her voice and he tries the door but it's locked. "Ben!!"

Dammit! "Claudia, it's locked!" Clearly she's aware of this but he braces his shoulder close to his body and starts ramming the door. He aims for the weak points hoping to break it along the frame for the latch. He keeps calling for her and he hears her scream now. He rams harder and feels the door give. Luckily before his shoulder, which is aching from the pounding he's giving it. Just as he busts the door in he sees her being pulled out of the window, a rope secured to her balcony railing, and tumbling downwards.

Ben shouts after her, threatening whoever has her to let her free, but all he can do it watch as the rope starts to burn right as they cut them free. It's been soaked in something because it's happening fast. The whole place, the whole TOWN could start on fire. Ben pulls his knife out and starts sawing at the thick coil. The fire is moving fast, flames flickering as it inches closer by the second. "Dammit. God, dammit!" He looks up as he cuts and tries to gage which direction they are heading. There's a sound to the south, he thinks. He's sure he saw them fly out of view in that direction. But was it a ruse?

He doesn't have time to think, he can feel the heat of the fire on his knuckles. Almost there.

So close.

Just as the hair on his hand gets singes from the heat he makes the final cut and the flaming rope falls into the dirt road below. He's never been gladder for a still night and such an extravagant balcony that the rope didn't get close enough to light anything else a blaze. He races back down now, setting the fan on her night stand before he leaves. Still wanting her possession to be safe. 

For when he gets her back. He has to get her back.

Ben doesn't waste another second he races down the stairs. Tom is there and he yells at him to grab his horse. "They headed south. You follow. Grab any men you need. I think there were just two of them, but who knows who they are meeting up with!" 

Tom disappears and Ben runs as fast as he can to his office. One of his horses is always ready out front and he bellows at Deputy Thorn to go investigate the area in and around the brothel as he gallops off. He heads to the north, often thieves and miscreants will double back outside of town and try to waste valuable time. It's growing darker by the minute and this will make it even harder to track her down.

He listens, trying to hear anything above the pounding of his horses hooves. He scans the horizon in the dwindling light and keeps praying and hoping to see them. 

The flash of red catches his eye but he thinks it might be the sunset playing tricks. It's hot and dusty and when men desire to find something sometimes their mind provides it. But he keeps scanning and checking and he catches it again. He pulls Greta over and has her gallop on. He's glad it's not old Elmer that was saddled tonight. Greta has more heart and spirit. This mare will get him through. 

The red flash fabricates into more. The shape of two horses come into view. They aren't moving full speed now and the doubling back made them lose ground going this direction. He was gonna have to give himself a raise after this. 

The first shot startles him. He's not sure why he wasn't expecting it but he was so focused on Claudia, wanting to see her, make sure she was alive and well, that he wasn't thinking. They have an advantage right now. They know he won't fire at them unless he's got a clear shot at not hitting her. 

Damn is he tired of being on the losing end. He just keeps playing back all the times he could have kissed her. Should have kissed her. Now he's racing on for her life and his. 

At least they're on his turf. He knows this area well, lived here most of his life. Like he knows that the trail they'r following leads to Quepeca Ravine. And he also knows that there is a short cut. He spins Greta right and sends her speeding into the brush. 

It must only be moments but it feels like hours pass by before he bursts out onto the path. He can hear the hoof beats barreling closer and he backs up into the trees. The foliage is sparse and he's hoping they won't see him. They'll be expecting him from behind. 

He's almost as lucky as he hopes as the pair of horses swings into view, flying, but not as quickly. The mounts are getting tired - his own is breathing heavily, and so is he. He can't hear Claudia though and that worries him. She should be cursing them, threatening them, screaming at them. But she's not. He can hear the rapid words of the bandits. The deep bass of their voices as they race through the woods. They're almost on him when he bursts out, spurring Greta into a run. It's took late for them to pull up, Ben is next to them and dragging her onto his own horse. 

"Don't make us-" 

Ben doesn't let him finish, his pistol is well aimed as the man falls off his horse, the bullet tearing through his skull. The other takes a chance and reins his horse into the underbrush. It's deep with silt and leaf debris. The thick forest floor covering holes and roots. He can hear the horse struggling and Ben slows down Greta. The yelp is followed by a series of cracking then silence.

"Ben." She's gripping him fiercely. Her head is pounding and he smells so good. "Ben?"

"Hey, darling." He pulls his horse to a halt and waits, watching the point of entry the man took into the woods. "Had a rough night?"

"You could say that." She hugs herself closer. "Much more comfortable on a horse with you."

Ben chuckles at her trying to lighten the mood. "Greta's built for two." He can't help himself, he nuzzles her temple, inhaling her scent. "You okay?"

"Good as can be expected." There's a noise and she stiffens in his arms. He readies the mare to go, but all that comes out of the forest is the horse. It's limping but appears to be mostly alright. They both hold their breath, anticipating that the man will follow. 

Nothing happens. The horse drops his head to eat and Greta nickers at him. "Looks like he's a little sore."

"I would be too, running through this woods." She's still clinging to Ben, not that he minds. "What happened to the other?"

"I think he took off." He walks Greta over to the loose gelding and picks up the reins, tugging him along behind him. "We're gonna have to find a place to camp. It's too dark to ride out of here."

"Can we…" Claudia doesn't want to sound weak. "Is there another-"

Luckily Ben gets her meaning. She doesn't want to go by the dead body. "Yeah, I know the other way out."

"Good." She lets out the breath she was holding. "It's just a little much for tonight."

"No need to apologize. You've been through the ringer, sweetheart." He wiggles her around until she's a little more secure on his lap in the saddle and moves Greta over, heading in a direction that they won't have to look at the corpse. "We'll go until we get a good spot. I've got supplies in my saddle bags and I bet this guy here has some stuff we can use."

"I know plenty of ways to keep warm, Ben Browder."

"Oh…" He's struck a little dumb by her, even now. "Good. We need all the suggestions we can get."

She just grins and kisses his cheek. "Thanks. Thanks for coming after me."

"No other choice." He grunts with embarrassment. "Not a one, Claud."

"There are always choices. I'm just glad you don't see them." She looks around them as they walk through the forest. "You really know how to get out of here?"

"I used to come work out here. Hunting, fishing, camping. It was the life of a teenage boy not ready to be a man yet." Ben holds her tight as they head up a steep hill. "Should be a fine place to make camp right up this way." 

It doesn't take long until they arrive at the place. It's not precisely as he remembers it but it's close enough to make a good site to set up camp. They work together, using the supplies that they have. There is a bedroll on the horse they took as well as the one on Ben's saddle. They use the thief's on the ground and Ben puts his over it. She gives him a grin, knowing and wanting and he groans, inwardly. 

"It'll get cold tonight…" It sounds like a feeble excuse, despite the fact that it's the truth. "Neither of us should freeze if we sleep next to each other."

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't use any of my suggestions on ways to generate heat…" She winks and turns back to lighting the fire. It's a skill he's not too fond of they never seem to work for him. But she's got the magic touch and the flames start flickering slowly consuming the kindling. He watches as she adds bigger pieces and soon the fire is hot and strong. 

It shouldn't surprise him that she's good at setting things on fire…Not when he's a constant victim. "Good job, there." He pulls out some food. Dried biscuits, can beans and corn. They set them on the rocks to heat. "Much better with fire than I am."

"It is my business." His confusion makes her smile and giggle. "Lighting someone's fire…"

"Claud…" Despite the fact he'd just been thinking the same thing it sounds even more sexual when it crosses her lips. 

She doesn't make him find anything to say. "What made you come after us down here? We left town the other way."

"Old trick. They didn't do a very good job covering their tracks." He finishes tending to the horses, making sure the lame leg on his new gelding isn't too bad, then settling down next to her on the bedroll. "You take the side by the fire."

"So I have to tend it all night?"

He just nods. "I'm telling you, you have a magic touch with it." And she just smirks.

As night falls it does get colder. Soon they're finished eating and Ben and Claudia crawl under the top bedroll. It's far too thin and Ben can feel her shiver. He doesn't even think he just curls around her, holding her tight and tugging the blanket securely around them. He can reach the wood, by just slipping a hand under the edge and tossing it into the pit. 

"Sleep. I'll keep you warm." He nuzzles her ear and neck, exhaustion and the fall of adrenaline fueling his actions. 

"Wake me in a bit, I need to take a turn tending the fire." Of course he agrees with every intention of not waking her.

*

The night wears on and Ben tries valiantly to stay awake, but the fire's so warm and Claudia feels so nice in his arms that his eyes droop some time after one am. Her soft breath and sleeping sounds making him too content and drowsy to make it any longer.

The heat dies and wakes her just before dawn. Her back is toasty warm against him and she lets her fingers venture into the chilly air to toss some more wood on the dying coals. It doesn't take long for the dry fuel to catch and heat her front. She lets her eyes droop and she snoozes a bit before he's stirring behind her.

"Oh, damn…" Ben's clears his throat as he stretches against her. "I fell asleep…"

"You certainly did." She turns to look at him, it's obvious that he needs more sleep than he got. Dark circles mar the underside of his eyes. "But It all worked out and we both needed rest."

"You're pretty in the morning." He lets his fingers rake through her hair, gently combing out the tangles from sleep. 

Claudia just smiles and scoots a little closer. "Just in the morning?" She teases.

"No…" He kisses her forehead, something about the mist of dawn making him lose all inhibition. "No… Definitely always. But right now it's just more unexpected since we've slept in the woods all night after a crazy, wild chase and kidnapping." He breathes her in and hugs her close. His hand trailing back under the covers and over her back. "It usually takes a lot out of a person."

Claudia just shrugs and kisses his chin. "Maybe it's the good company." 

"Maybe you're just special." His hand rests on her waist, giving a light squeeze. "You are special."

"How long will it take to get back to town?" The abrupt change of subject makes him pull away and she stops him. "I just want to know how long we can afford to stay like this… It's nice. I'm not used to this."

Ben lets out a sigh, breathing again after holding it. "An hour or two when you're not pushing your horse at a breakneck pace."

"I need to be back before the Kitten opens. I can't be away two nights in a row. Plus the brothel-" His finger press her lips to a stop.

"They'll be fine without you." His finger tracks off her lips and long her jaw, tracing the soft skin. "You need a break."

"I'd rather take a break some place where there is a big comfy bed and a fireplace and maid service…"

"What?" He acts offended. "I haven't seen to your every need?"

Claud giggles and just gives him a smile. "You've been adequate."

"I chase after a girl and rescue her and all that gets me is adequacy?"

She sits up and stretches, needing to find a make shift facility. "I'm a tough girl to impress."

Ben gets up as well, no desire to linger if she's no longer lingering with him. "Maybe a few pointers?"

"What fun would that be?" She's dusting off her dress and scanning the tree line. "I'm just gonna…" She points and he nods. 

"If you take too long I'm coming after you." 

This stops her in her tracks and she kinda of hops back to him, raising up on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. "Good. See that you do."

Then she's off again. Ben quickly relives himself and then dis-assembles their camp. He takes care of the horses and finds that the horse they inherited is still not quite right. Claudia doesn't weigh much but the horse seems pleasant enough and he'd rather not hurt him more by making him carry a rider. "Sorry, Greta, it's you plus two for a bit longer."

This will make the journey home take even longer and he hopes that she's not mad.

She isn't, of course. Once everything is settled and strapped in he sets her in his saddle then mounts up behind her, apologizing to his mare the whole time because of the awkwardness of it all. He tucks and flops and positions her until they're both as comfortable as it's going to get.

"Funny, I don't remember it being this… well, uncomfortable, last night." Claudia wiggles some more and tries to find a spot that the horn on the saddle doesn't dig into a sensitive bit of her body. Ben senses her issues, and lifts her high enough to shove his folded up coat against the stiff horn, hoping to provide a little cushion.

"Is that better?" He watches her adjust some more, keeping Greta moving with his heels. "Last night we were both pumped up on adrenaline."

"How do we make that happen again so I can feel my arse when we get back?" She's laughing and wanting to cry at the same time.

"I think you'd rather not. But we can always walk instead of ride."

She mulls that over and considers how sore her whole body would be walking that distance. "Lets get this over with. But you'll have to entertain me to keep my mind off of this."

"You know…" He's got an idea. "We're out in the middle of no where… Why don't you just ride astride behind me." 

Claudia's ridden like that many times. When she was a child. It's much better than sidesaddle and infinitely better than this. "Help be back there."

Together they are able to get her mounted behind him with little effort. Greta, the horse with a full thermometer of patience just waits, casually glancing back as Claudia swings around Ben as if on a dance floor. 

"Better?"

"So much." She wraps her arms around his waist. "Maybe we could even trot."

"If the other horse isn't too sore doing that." 

"I bet this is how it's always done. I'm convinced that no woman could survive being rescued liked that."

"Maybe they;re more well padded back there."

She tries to hide her laugh in a gasp. "Are you saying my arse is boney?"

"I didn't put those words together." Ben asks for a trot and monitors the gelding while they head on the flat road back to town. "But if you're the one bringing it up…"

She whacks his back with her hand and they're bother laughing. "You know, despite how we got here… It's nice to just be with you."

"Hey, you see me all the time. I'm more surprised you're not sick of the sight of me." Ben's not sure what she's getting at and he's almost holding his breath.

She hugs herself close to him and presses her lips to his shoulder. "I'm used to seeing you with a dozen other people hollering at me or needing my attention." Claudia closes her eyes and rests her cheek right over where she just kissed. "I like this more. Quiet. Just you and me."

"Yeah?"

The clueless lilt to his voice makes her smile. "Yeah." 

The silence engulfs them for a little while. Then sun's creeping up into the sky, heating up the earth and air. Claudia gets bored and starts tracing the pattern of his shirt lightly along his back. 

Ben hisses at the first contact, the jolt of feeling shooting straight to his crotch. "Oh… hey…"

"Sorry…" She's always been tactile, wanting to touch everything. 

"No, it's alright." He's trying to backpedal so she doesn't feel uncomfortable, so she doesn't stop. It feels good. Too good, but he wants it. "It's nice."

She doesn't give him time to go back on it and raises her finger back to the lines and checks that pattern the fabric. It's a fun game, following the green and blue lines along the muscles. Every few times she feels him twitch under her hand and she knows that he's hard. She's contemplating reaching around him and checking just how erect he is. But so far her nerves haven't steeled to that task. She doesn't want him scared. 

She just wants him.

They don't talk much on the ride back. Just small talk, the weather, townsfolk, the landscape, the horses. Ben's going to keep the new gelding for her in his stables. For her to use whenever she wants. She's never had a horse of her own, always rented or borrowed. 

"I'll call him Hank." 

"You sure about that?" Seems like a strange name for a horse to him, but then again his are named Greta and Gringo, plus there's a Harris and Concho in the sheriff stable. 

There's a swift nod against him. "Hank it is. Sounds reliable and sweet." She reaches back to pat Hank on the head, he tilts to get a scratching behind the ear and it makes Claudia happy. "He likes his name."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing." He mutters under his breath as he watches her rub the horse. Jealous of a horse, that's a new one.

**

It's almost a week before he sees her again. She's turning to leave the Kitten when he steps through the doors and she stops and smiles. Her mouth tells him she'll be right back, even though he couldn't hear the words he could read her lips. Ben settles himself in the corner closest to the help's door. He gets a pint from the bartender and leans back, enjoying the cold brew and the bustle around the place. It's busy, not crowded, but the folks in there are having a grand time. 

The sound of the chair scraping startles him and he looks over at her. She's sitting down close, close enough so he can feel the heat radiating off her body. "Howdy, ma'am." Ben makes a motion of a hat tip and that makes her smile bigger.

"Why have you been such a stranger?"

"Had to take care of the after investigation. Then was outta town a couple days looking for any connections or leads to the why and if there was more danger for you."

"Sounds exhausting." She's glad that he just did all that for her. She's never once felt unsafe since getting back and that is all thanks to Ben. "I missed you, though. Thought we had a friendship going and all. Then you disappear."

"Sorry, shoulda left a note." He gives her knee a pat and instantly knows that it was a mistake. The fabric of her dress is so soft and the shape of her leg under his hand drives him crazy. "Hopefully there's not a next time, but if there is…"

"I haven't had the chance to properly thank you."

"Oh, Claud, no need to thank me." He just sips on his beer and tries to remove his hand from her knee but hers stops him, holding him tighter to her. 

She slides his hand up further until it's on her thigh, fingers inching closer to her center. "I have something for you. Come up to my rooms after a bit, maybe an hour…"

Ben doesn't think it's a good idea. Being alone with her, in her rooms… But it's so hard to deny her anything. Especially now, after the kidnapping. "I'll go close up the office and head back over."

Her fingers brush along his temple, down behind his ear. "Make sure we're all safe. Then come make extra sure that I am."

**

It's almost ninety minutes before he knocks at her door. She makes him wait, of course, but he forgets as soon as the door swings in and she's standing there in a silky robe that's covering something white and lacy. He can see it dusting the floor, bare feet peeking out as she steps back to let him in.

"I thought you weren't coming, so I changed." The tone of her voice doesn't sound like she's disappointed with the swap. "Lock that behind you, please."

"Claud, I won't be here long. So-"

"I feel safer if it's locked." The loud clank makes her grin as she turns away from him to sit on her love seat. She pats the spot next to her and Ben reluctantly drops down and squeezes himself into the opposite corner. "Now…" She lets her arm fall around his shoulders and she moves closer to him. "I believe, sir, that I owe you for so gallantly racing after me and saving my life."

"Just part of my job. You know that." He can't get any more distance between them, without getting up. She smells so good. Like salt and lavender and peppermint. "I'd do it for most anyone in this town."

"Just as enthusiastically?" She can see him swallow hard after that question and has her answer. No, no that was all for her. It gives her what she needs and her fingers reach for his chin, pulling him to look at her. "Didn't think so…" She covers his mouth with hers and he tastes like heaven. 

He can't stop himself and he kisses her back, hard and sure. Her lips are like soft petals, they open and lock with his. She's controlling the kiss at first, but it doesn't last long. He angles his head and pulls back, just to connect them in a second kiss. 

Her moan sends him reeling and he grips her tighter, her hair twining between his fingers. Everything is hot and sweet and perfect as they sit kissing on her love seat. She tastes like warm, inviting, woman and it's been too long for him. He can't not respond. He doesn't want to stop. 

For once he's going to let himself have exactly what he wants. But he needs to make sure.

"Claudia-" She cuts him off with her lips, but he pulls back after a short kiss. "I have a low threshold today…"

"Yes." That's all she says and that's all he needs. They're kissing again and he's tumbling her onto her back, into the cushions of the sofa. "Yes." 

She nuzzles his nose with her own and then tugs on his neck for more kissing. It's been a long time since she's kissed someone for the pure joy in meeting their lips with her own. She's going to take him to bed with her. She's going to love it. But the sheer ease with which he's building her arousal with only his lips and body pressing over her, against her. It's like she's new and freshly tried. Everything feels more with Ben.

He palms at her breast and there's far too much fabric blocking his way. Her robe and night rail need to go. She arches up against him, moaning, trying to hint at more. He must want it too because he's clawing the robe apart and forcing the neck of her night gown down and shoving his hand inside, cupping her tender flesh. Her nipple is freed from the confinement as her breast pops free for him to play with. It hardens against his hand and he rubs the tight bud with his thumb. It's almost too soft, but he won't be swayed and soon Claudia realizes that soft and sweet is exactly what she craves from him right now. 

Their breathing is erratic and soon kissing is just small, quick, wet pecks. Ben's licking at her neck before scooting down to take her nipple into his mouth. The hot sensation is enough to make her cry out. It's not enough, not yet, and they're clothes are feeling very confining. She wants to be fully naked and pressed against him. 

"Need to take this off." She pants and tries to sit up.

His mouth hums around her tight nipple as he talks. "Like this." He's only teasing and gives one more powerful suck before sitting back and pulling her up with him. "This first." He takes his time with the robe, letting it in a slide down her arms, then trapping them to her sides while he kisses her swollen mouth. When she starts to whimper he relents and releases the robe. It flutters to the floor and before he can start on the silk gown she's already stripped herself of it and it's floating to the carpet and joining her robe. 

"Hey," He chastens her, but only teasingly. "You're taking my job." There's so much skin in front of him and she's so soft, it takes him a moment to decide where to touch first. His left hand settles on the slope of her hip, thumb rubbing a gentle rhythm against her flesh, the other hand curves behind her shoulder to bring her to him. "But I'll forgive you this once."

"Because I'm so pretty?"

He hums against her neck as he nuzzles, kissing and lightly scraping his teeth. "And because you're quite naked and I've already forgotten what needed forgiving."

Claudia's working at all his buttons and snaps and zippers and hooks. Anything keeping him clothed is being undone and removed as he caresses her with his mouth and hands. "So it is because I'm pretty." 

"So beyond pretty, sweetheart." She shoving at him so he moves back, gives her space and through some magical time warp or perhaps he's just too busy concentrating on her perfect breasts or the way her pussy is slick with obvious need, glistening in the dim light of her room, but suddenly he's naked. "You are quite proficient." 

"I can get what I want much faster." She grasps his hand in hers and tugs him to the bed. "More comfy than that sofa or the floor."

Just because she knows the distance doesn't mean she's paying attention. Her knees hit the edge of her mattress and she stumbles backwards, landing on her ass. Claudia just lets the momentum carry her all the way and she lays back, scooting to make room for him, and begs him to follow with her outstretched hand. 

Ben takes a moment though, before kneeling on the bed and moving to cover her naked body with his, he just drinks her in. The sight of her flesh, pink and blushing, just laid out for him. 

"So, so beautiful…" The small, sweet smile that crosses her lips makes his heart flutter. She knows he means it. With everything he has. That's when he goes to her again. her legs spread and his body settles between them, cock nestling against her sex, the heat and moisture making him feel almost drunk. Ben thrusts a little, just as he gets comfortable, wiggling over her and his cock slips between her folds. She's hugging his shaft and he can feel the tiny pulse point right under the head and he gives her another little jerk of his hips and watches as Claudia's head tips back and her fingers find his back. 

"More…" She's panting, gasping, moaning and all she can think about his his hard on rubbing against her clit. She flattens her hands on his back and pushes downward, cupping his ass and pulling him into her. "More…"

Ben doesn't mess around now, it's hot, pleasuring her like this. His face is buried against her neck, breathing in her musky scent, as his hips start to move. She opens wider for him, legs moving upward, heels digging into his thighs. His balls are getting soaked by her juices and god, he wants to be inside her. But when he looks between them to watch the way his erection is teasing her clitoris. The way that little bit of hard flesh is pulsing in reaction he can't stop for what he wants. It's all about what she needs. 

"Tell me…" He kisses her lips, barely able to make it a deep, searching kiss, but the attempt is valiant. They're both breathing too hard and moving too much for anything too long. "Tell me what you want."

"Faster…" She is getting close. On edge, ready to explode. It surprised her how fast she's there. Right there. "Gonna… Oh… ohhhh…" Claudia digs her nails in and grinds upward. 

The orgasm is within reach now, he can feel the way her opening is trying to pull him inside her. The slight suction on his shaft as it rubs against her. In fact he's going to give her what she needs. When he pulls back before thrusting forward again he reaches between them and angles his cock. She's slick and hot and the head of his hard dick slips right into her and then his hips take over, pushing in all the way. 

It's a wonderfully terrible idea. She's rippling around him. So much heat and so much wet. His brain is demanding to come now, but he's fighting. Ben is gritting his teeth and holding in. His thumb starts on her clit, strumming and moving along with his cock now. The way she's gripping him he knows she's going to lose it soon. 

"Come on, baby…" He rasps in her ear. Begging, pleading for her body to take her to that next level. "Show me…"

"Ben… Ben, oh… damn…" She's rasping, low and turned on, fighting for more but wanting to feel that explosion, too. Her body can't decide. But then, he makes that decision, his legs spread more, forcing her wider, cock plunging deeper. The head of his deliciously hard cock kisses her cervix and juts upward rubbing her little pleasure spot with perfection. She calls for him as her body trembles and falls. She's not breathing only floating in airless space as she dies, just a little, from that ultimate satisfaction.

He jerks, little baby strokes, right along her top wall, finding that right place and using it to ride her climax all the way out. Ben wants to kiss her, but her head is tipped back, letting her orgasm ride over her. Luckily her neck is pale and obviously in need of his mouth, so he spends time peppering small, sloppy kisses up and down her throat. He murmurs sweet words as she comes back down. 

Still hard within her, he waits until she starts breathing again. "Hey, sweetheart…" Now he finds her lips with his. Their kiss is simple, sweet, out of breath. "That good?"

She lightly slaps his hip, her hands flat and moving up and down his sides as she comes down. "You just stroking your ego now?"

"Mmm.." He kisses her some more. "It's always good to get some feedback." His cock twitches against the aftershocks. 

"Was better than good, darling." Claudia musters the strength again and raises her legs up and clenches around his hardness. "Better get back to stroking something else…"

"So many grand ideas…" He was waiting for permission, and doesn't waste a moment. His body goes back to full out fucking mode, working up to speed with more excitement than he usually tries to use. "Gonna come inside you… Gonna feel so good…"

"Yes, Ben…" She urges him on wanting to feel that.

Everything becomes just them, just the feeling of her surrounding him as he plunges in and out of her. Thrusting, moving, jerking… She's pulling him right along. He's almost there when her nails pinch into his ass, begging him deeper and that little bite of pain sends him falling. He's spurting and coming and filling her up. His face drops to the crook of her neck as he tries to climb further into her body.

"Oh, baby… So hot…" There's no rhyme or reason for his words just mumblings of a man insane with pleasure. 

Too soon, it's over and Ben tries to roll off but she holds tightly, making him slump onto her. "Stay for a minute…" She kisses around his ear, loving the way he's completely exhausted by them.

"Yeah?" He wants to touch her more, kiss her more, but all his muscles are twitching from the intensity and the let down. "Gonna stay her for a minute, then…"

"Good." Claudia spends that minute, that blends into a few more, stroking his back and arms and playing with the hair. It's bringing her down easy, letting her body adjust to normal from the intensity. 

When he rolls off her they both groan at the loss, but Ben quickly pulls the blankets over them and pulls her close. 

"Honey, I don't know why I was resisting for so long…"

"I haven't figured that out myself." She grins and keeps stroking his bicep. "But we can just make sure it doesn't go that long again."

"No arguments here." He leans over her and kisses her. "Not a one."

"Finally," She whispers at him as he pulls back. "Got one trained right off."

"Not sure if I'm really into that leash business…" He jokes.

Claudia jut winks. "Give me a bit, I'll convince you."

"What have I gotten myself into."

They just look at each other for a minute, grins both huge and straining their cheeks. 

"You don't know?" 

"No, I do." He knows, Ben's just waiting. "Something good. Something perfect."

"Perfect." She repeats. "Yes, you do know."

"You are." He agrees.

She can't help but love how fast he played along. "I think I'll keep you."

His nose rubs along hers before he kisses her. "No choice now."

And neither of them want another choice. 

The End


End file.
